


Indecently Sweet

by stargazerlilith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargazerlilith/pseuds/stargazerlilith
Summary: He clasped his fingers over his love's long pale fingers grasping the hilt of the ornate silver dagger. His lover's pale stormy eyes showed his amusement of his obvious pleasure. Together, they guided the dagger through the ornate confection obviously displaying his new family's wealth and crest on its carefully planned designed. One of the many compromises, they would have to make throughout their life together.





	Indecently Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a little drabble.  
> Based of a writing prompt to not use certain words.  
> Sidenote- I don't own these lovely characters.

There was magic in the air.

_Literally._

Magic.

Red and Gold dragons, reminiscent of the Chinese Fireball, entwined with Green and Silver dragons, similar to the Hungarian Horntails, circling above their heads breathing magical fire cascading down like a fine glitter. Harry could barely contain his laughter as the glitter made the love of his life seem of the fae descent.

He clasped his fingers over his love's long pale fingers grasping the hilt of the ornate silver dagger. His lover's pale stormy eyes showed his amusement of his obvious pleasure. Together, they guided the dagger through the ornate confection obviously displaying his new family's wealth and crest on its carefully planned designed. One of the many compromises, they would have to make throughout their life together.

Harry grinned as Draco held the dainty fork in his elegant fingers. Draco looked beautiful in his expensively tailored ruby robes with fucking perfect slicked back pale hair.

He knew he was a _lucky_ man.

Harry couldn't help the maniacal grin that appeared on his face. He knew what was expected from his new pureblood in-laws. But, damn it this was his day as well.

He picked up the delicate thing between his fingers and Draco dipped the dainty fork into it. His grin got wider as Draco raised his eyebrow in response.

“Harry,” Draco warned the threat quite clear. Harry raised his eyebrow in response.

“Afraid, Malfoy?” Harry taunted, licking his lips. Those gathered around them uncharacteristically quiet the anticipation building.

“You wish,” Draco whispered, his eyes darkening.

Harry knew Draco would be upset with him. But, Hell ...he'd make it up to him _later_. He already had a few ideas that would ‘ _pop_ ' Draco’s mind wide open. He contained a snigger at the thought.

Draco carefully guided the ornate fork towards his mouth as Harry guided his fingers towards Draco's lips weaving their arms together. He sucked on the fork suggestively as Draco took a dainty bite.

Sensing his moment, Harry shoved the delicate confection into the love of his life's face smearing it over his lips. The applause and the laughter filled the room as glitter rained down over them. Draco stood in a stupor, not quite believing what had just occurred.

Laughing, Harry drew Draco by the waist until he was flushed against him. He quickly captured the icing smeared mouth in a hungry passionate kiss that would make you blush at the indecency of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out [**My Tumblr**](http://stargazerlilith.tumblr.com/post/153802245539)


End file.
